pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcekalos=077 |dexalola= / |evointo=Vaporeon/Jolteon/ Flareon/Espeon/ Umbreon/Leafeon/ Glaceon/Sylveon |gen=Generation I |species=Evolution Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Normal |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=14.3 lbs. |metweight=6.5 kg |ability=Run Away Adaptability |dw=Anticipation |color=Brown |male=87.5 |evo= |female = 12.5 }} Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Iibui) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It's well-known for being the Pokémon with the highest number of evolution possibilities (8), due to its unstable genetic makeup. It's one of the mascots for Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Biology Physiology Eevee is a small, fennec fox-like creature with bushy, brown fur. Its muzzle is very cat-like, with a small, black, triangular nose. It has a fluffy cream-colored ruff around its neck and a short, bushy, fox-like tail with a creamy tip. Eevee has round, deep-brown eyes, long rabbit-like ears, and pink paw pads on its little feet. Its paws are small with three toes and no visible claws. Eevee, as well as its evolutions, possesses traits from different animals. Eevee shares most traits with the fennec fox. However, it's also based on dogs, cats and rabbits. Eevee is said to have an irregularly-shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. Gender Differences As of Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, male partner Eevee have a zigzag pattern at the end of their tail, which was once for universal genders. With female partner Eevee, they now have a heart-shaped pattern at the end of their tail. In non-partner Eevee, these gender differences do not exist. Habitat Eevee is a Pokémon found mainly in cities. But it is possible that they live anywhere because they evolve to suit their surroundings. Eevee can mostly be found in Kanto but is also found in Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Central Kalos and Alola. Natural abilities Eevee can have either the ability Run Away or Adaptability. Run Away is an ability that will allow the user to run from any wild Pokémon battle, negating the effects of moves that prevent running away like Mean Look and Block. Adaptability increases the users STAB from x1.5 to x2.0. Eevee's Hidden Ability is Anticipation, which lets Eevee sense an opponent's dangerous moves. Eevee are Pokémon with unstable genetic codes. This gives them the ability to evolve into eight different evolutions triggered by the environment, time of day, friendship levels, or the usage of the evolutionary stones Water Stone, Thunderstone, and Fire Stone. Evolution Eevee can evolve into one of eight different forms with different types. These forms include: * Jolteon by use of a Thunderstone; * Flareon by use of a Fire Stone; * Vaporeon by use of a Water Stone; * Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the day; * Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the night; * Leafeon when leveled up in Eterna Forest, Pinwheel Forest, Route 20 in Kalos, Petalburg Woods, Lush Jungle or wherever there is a Mossy Rock; * Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217, Twist Mountain, Frost Cavern, Shoal Cave, Mount Lanakila or wherever there is a Icy Rock; * Sylveon by knowing a -type move, while leveling up and playing with Eevee through Pokémon-Amie (Gen VI) or Pokémon Refresh (Gen VII) and earning at least two affection hearts. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |Tackle|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |''[[Bite]]''|60|100|25|Dark|Physical}} 21 |Covet|60|100|40|Normal|Physical}} 25 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 29 |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 33 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 37 |Double-Edge|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |Trump Card|—|—|5|Normal|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal}} |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal}} |-| Generation I= 1 |Tackle|35|95|35|Normal}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Normal}} 16 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal}} 23 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} 30 |Bite|60|100|25|Normal}} 36 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal}} 42 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= '''This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Eevee first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers. A little boy named Mikey was hiding the Evolution Pokémon from his three older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, they were able to accept the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. Virgil has an Eevee who acts as a helper to Team Eevee. Ilima owns an Eevee who prefer not to have it evolve, just like Mikey on his Eevee before them. It uses Charm on Team Skull's female members who accompanied its male members who wants a revenge which Ilima unknowingly to ruin their lives in their childhood past for being too popular than them, and uses an Eeveenium Z-Moves to summon Eevee’s existing possible evolved form Pokémon and blast off Team Skull from threatening Ilima and the Pokémon School. An upbeat Eevee with a closed banged messy hair, nicknamed "Sandy", appeared in the third season of Sun & Moon series, debuting in the first "Where are you going, Eevee?" short episode tie-in of "Lillier and the Staff!", and properly in "We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!", in which Lana catches it with her Dive Ball then gives it a newer haircut. Lana's father was the first one to see Sandy when he was on his boat witnessing the said Pokémon with his old friend Mantine. Games * Pokémon Yellow: Is the rival's starting Pokémon. * Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!: As one of the starters of the player character's Pokémon * Pokémon Conquest: As the starter of the player character's Pokémon. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team: Must be naive nature and female gender to become this Pokémon as the player character. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky: Must be jolly nature and female gender to become this Pokémon as the player character. Manga Pokémon Adventures In Pokémon Adventures, Red is in possession of an Eevee which had been experimented on by Team Rocket. As a result, it could transform back and forth from the three evolutions Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon along with its base form, allowing it greater tactical ability in fighting other Pokémon. Eventually, it evolved into an Espeon, losing its special ability to interchange abilities. Electric Tale of Pikachu In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the character Mikey (who appeared in the anime episode: "The Battling Eevee Brothers") makes an appearance with his own Eevee and within the chapter that he appears in, Mikey attempts to prove to his brothers that he doesn't need to evolve his Eevee to win battles. Trivia * So far, Eevee is one of two to have three or more evolutions, and is the only Pokémon that has four or more. ** The only other Pokemon with more than two evolutions is Tyrogue. * Eevee was the first Pokémon that had a different evolution depending on the time of day. * Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forwards. Only three other Pokémon share the same trait: Ho-Oh, Girafarig, and Alomomola. * Eevee, Poliwhirl and Gloom are the only three Pokémon that can evolve into more than one Pokémon using multiple elemental stones. * An Eevee will be bonded to the player character in Pokémon Conquest. * Eevee is the Pokémon with the most evolutions using elemental stones so far, being three. * In the Eeveelution chain, all Pokémon evolving from Eevee have "eon" at the end of their names. * It was the first Pokémon to be able to evolve by happiness in night or day, leveling up near the Mossy Rock or Ice Rock, and having 2 affection hearts in Pokémon Amie and knowing a fairy type move. * Eevee is the only Normal-type Starter Pokémon so far. * Eevee is one of the few Pokémon to evolve in a certain location (near Mossy Rock of Frozen Stone). The others being Magneton, Nosepass, Charjabug and Crabrawler. However, Eevee is the only one of them that has more than one evolution. ** Similarly, Eevee is one of the ten Pokémon that evolves upon knowing a move. In this case, it needs to know a -type move. * Despite requiring a -type move to evolve into Sylveon, the only Fairy-type moves Eevee can learn are Baby-Doll Eyes and Charm through leveling up. ** Also in Pokémon Sun and Moon, once the Eevee evolves into Sylveon, it can learn Fairy Wind. * Eevee is so far the only Pokémon that didn't originally have a gender difference but received one in a later generation/game. * Up to Generation V, all generations include at least 2 versions where NPCs will give the player an Eevee. * In Pokémon FireRed, the Japanese Pokédex claims that Eevee have 3 evolutions while there are actually 5 in Generation III. ** The reason may be the lack of time system in the game, disabling Eevee evolving into Espeon or Umbreon. * In Super Smash Bros., Eevee is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Take Down. Origin Eevee has many mammalian traits, mostly traits of the fennec fox, citing their brush tail and lithe body structure. Eevee resembles a domestic puppy, while possessing some rabbit-like traits; namely its long ears and mane. It also shares traits with felines as well, as it has a short muzzle, possessed by all evolutions of Eevee. Etymology Eevee's name likely comes from the letters E-V, an abbreviation for the word "evolution". It's Japanese name, Iibui, literally means "evolve". Eevee's original name, Eon, is simply the word eon ''(a long period of time). Names in other languages *'English, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish': Eevee *'French: Évoli *'German: '''Evoli *'Chinese: 伊布 / 伊貝 (HK) *'Korean:' 이브이 Gallery 133Eevee_OS_anime.png 133Eevee_OS_anime_2.png 133Eevee_AG_anime.png 133Eevee_BW_anime.png 133Eevee XY anime 4.png 133Eevee SM anime 2.png 133Eevee_Nagisa.png 133Eevee_Dream.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Stadium.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_XD_Gale_of_Darkness.png 133Eevee_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 133Eevee_Pokedex_3D.png 133Eevee_Pokemon_Conquest.png Eevee-Manga.png Eevee trophy SSBM.png|The Eevee trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Eevee trophy SSBWU.png Support Eevee.png 133Eevee LGPE.png Eevee-GO.png Eevee_GO_Shiny.png EeveeSprite.png ShinyEeveeSprite.png 133-curl.png 133-forwardcurl.png 133-fringe.png 133-mohawk.png 133-messy.png 133-sidespike.png 133-spikey.png 133-sportswearset.png 133-sailorset.png 133-formalset.png 133-assistantset.png 133-safariset.png 133-policeset.png 133-vaporeonset.png 133-jolteonset.png 133-flareonset.png 133-espeonset.png 133-umbreonset.png 133-leafeonset.png 133-glaceonset.png 133-sylveonset.png 133-teamrocketset.png SSBUEevee.png Female Eevee.png|a female Eevee Char-Eevee.png|Partner Eevee in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Partner Eevee (Let's Go).png ca:Eevee pl:Eevee ru:Иви uk:Іві Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions